


Like We Haven't Reached the End Yet

by lunarlexicon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Love/Hate, M/M, Relationship(s), Tags will be added as each chapter is added, They end up with this like, because even thought it's like I support you I also won't hesitate to fight you, hate bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlexicon/pseuds/lunarlexicon
Summary: "Opposites attract, and I think temperament is so fundamental that you end up craving someone the opposite temperament to complete you." - Susan CainA short fic focusing on the dynamic Saix and Zexion have.------Seven times he tries to find the words for him. Six times he doesn’t, one time he does.





	

Saix knew when to ask questions and when to let them go, but he intends to ask what was going through the architect of this castle’s mind when it was designed. So many corridors, though that did leave plenty of nice perches to sit and gaze at the sky from. He leaned up against the bannister off of the large staircase within the library, lazily resting his arms on it while putting the rest of the weight on his feet He turned his focus to why he came here, the large window within the study had the finest view of the moon.

Which stirred something familiar within him. Something tangible to him. Just like how the bannister he leaned upon felt cold.

Everything to him was surreal, he couldn’t remember what came before this - just that there was a before. He followed in part because he at least knew that they were familiar faces. The other part he couldn’t really put into words.

There was so much he wanted to ask about, yet he had no idea how to even start to find the words. Saix closed his eyes and sighed loudly, “what am I even doing.” He let his head rest on his arms, standing there for a brief period of time.

“Well for one, disrupting the peace and quiet. Two, I would guess thinking if you happen to be dwelling on something specific. Impressive Seven, here I thought all you really figured out was stare at the reflection of the sun until it started talking to you.”

He bolted back up and turned to face the source of the voice, expecting to have to look up only to see nothing. Before he could open his mouth to say anything he heard a scoff followed by the other’s hand snapping in front his face to steer his gaze in the right direction. Saix looked at the younger illusionist, remembering that he was adopted by Ansem after a series of tragedies. He tried to focus on anything that didn’t happen to be his eyes. Zexion’s eyes...unnerved him. There was something about them that left him weary of the other. “I didn’t realize anyone else was in here, had I known I would’ve considered it.” Saix paused, resisting the urge to roll his eyes before speaking again. “I know what thinking is, in fact I’ve been doing a lot of it.”

Zexion placed the book in his hands down on one of the nearby tables and leaned up against the bannister next to Saix, his back was facing the window for the most part as he leaned on his right arm - head tilted ever so slightly while he turned his focus to Saix. “Have you now? Of what then?”

He fell silent looking off to the ground for a moment, trying to fathom what was actually happening. Part of him didn’t want to talk to Zexion, who was at _least_ five years younger than him and his peer technically. That and well, every time he seemed to end up in a conversation with Zexion he feels some husk of an emotion or something. Which as far as he was concerned, he didn’t dare question it. 

“Seven, either spit it out or maybe breathe - you’re thinking too hard about it.”

“I’m no-”

“Not going to think about it? Definitely believe that’s not what you’re doing right now.” Zexion smirked ever so slightly, Saix found himself wanting to wipe that smirk off of the other’s face.

Especially since he was right. He huffed and turned on his heel, crossing his arms and letting his back lean on the bannister. He looked right at Zexion. Their eyes met, the pair falling silent while Saix found himself struggling to find the words. 

“Why?” Saix focused on Zexion’s eyes, trying to see what he could discern from the illusionist’s sapphire eyes. They seemed to exude there wasn’t much the younger male didn’t know. Or at least let people think that.

“Pardon?” He tilted his head a bit, raising one eyebrow at Saix.

“Why us for this specific purpose?”

“We are capable enough to complete it.”

“I get that. I mean why have us, whatever we are go and collect some life essence? Because ours got taken? Is that not just perpetuating the cycle? Is there some reason we’re choosing to do this?” He huffed again, waiting for an answer.

“Well, glad to know at least one of you has some semblance of intelligence. We happened to be stronger than everyone else. We survived and became nobodies, which in being one we are made more capable due to our elements. It is similar magic as to how heartless use the darkness to teleport and produce some of their own magic. No, it isn’t perpetuating the cycle at all. We’re slowing the cycle by doing this. ‘Complete’ Kingdom Hearts and restore the balance” Saix thought he heard Zexion mumble ‘supposedly’ but he didn’t need to guess that Zexion felt differently about the matter. Zexion shook his head lightly. “The heartless are what made us like this. They took a heart because they lost theirs and they will continue to do so until stopped. So it’s been decided the best course of action is to eliminate the heartless.”

He listened to Zexion, focusing to ingrain every word into his memory. He’d already forgotten enough, so help him if he was going to forget why he was still breathing. Saix remained there for a while, Zexion still next to him waiting patiently for the other to take all of it in.

After a few minutes, Saix decided he should probably stop staring right into Zexion’s eyes as if they had hypnotized him and open his mouth to speak. “This is revenge?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? If anyone’s going to give me a reasonable answer here I’d expect you would be that person.” 

“Oh? I’m flattered seven.” Saix smiled a bit, noting that maybe his smirk wasn’t that annoying. “But that isn’t going to change what I’ll say.”

“An answer is an answer.”

Zexion rolled his eyes, looking down at the floor. “It is atonement. We are not meant to exist, technically speaking we don’t. You nor your friend did anything specific to get you here. You two just happened to have strong hearts, which when you did encounter heartless ended up giving you another chance.”

“Another chance?”

“Well you _did_ get your heart ripped out.”

“Alright, you get this one.”

“This one?” Zexion scooted a bit closer, the way he said it almost seemed like he was surprised.

“Yes, this one. I have no real reason to believe other than that I vaguely recognize you from Radiant Garden. It’s not like this is the only conversation I’m going to have with you.”

“Why come here?”

“...What?”

“So then why did you come to the Organization? Your reason for staying I mean. I don’t think you’re the type of person who sticks around unless there’s a reason for it.”

“I want some clarity first. I’ve always been able to see things clearly. Know something about a situation before it happens or at least have the wherewithal to make a logical conclusion.” Saix immediately felt a pang of… regret if he had to guess as he finished saying it.This was, as much as he hated to admit it, one of his superiors. Who he just essentially said ‘yeah, your plans are dumb I just want to know what is going on here’ to. “I…”

“Shh.” Zexion motioned for him to stop before he really started. “You’re… surprisingly reasonable. I too prefer to know what a situation entails before I get heavily involved with it if I can help it.” His voice had a hint of something to it, like it was relevant to more than this conversation alone. “But perhaps there is more to you than I first expected. You, seven, are intriguing.”

“I, thank you? Intriguing isn’t that bad…” He shrugged a little bit, “wait… if you mean that as a compliment… the-”

He looked smug as he motioned Saix to be quiet, “that is for me to know and you to guess. Certainly think you could use the distraction anyway.”

“Excuse me?”

“Distraction, a noun, that which prevents someone from giving their attention to something else.”

Saix felt his lips turn into a tight frown. It still felt weird with the scar even though it had been healed by Vexen some time ago. “Would you like me to distract you?”

“Are you going to magically put on a puppet show? Or howl? If you do the latter I am going to try and throw you over the bannister.”

“Can you even move me?”

“I can, yes.” Zexion didn’t even miss a heartbeat with his response, Saix had his doubts about the truth behind that. Though as someone who’s element is illusions, he’d be willing to bet Zexion had some way to substantiate the claim. Maybe that’s why they had little to no issue to making someone like him a founder.

“Sure.” Saix mused softly, teasing the other ever so slightly.

“I could show you if you seem so set on doubting me.”

“And I’m content not to see the display. And avoid more injuries.”

“Fair enough.” Zexion moved to lean on the bannister so that he could see through window to the moon and the stars. Saix moved to do the same, it’s not like either of them really had much to say at this point. Before he went to lean back down he looked at Zexion for a moment, really studying his features.

His steel blue hair took on a slightly more silver tone because of the moonlight while his eyes seemed to not only reflect but drink in the sight before him. Saix found himself mesmerized at how the stars looked with the rich sapphire of the other’s eyes to back them. He shook his head and leaned forward, looking to the moon once more.

Perhaps his original suspicion of Zexion having been made a founder because of being at the right place at the right time wasn’t entirely accurate. It was clear to him that Zexion was intelligent, more accurately he was extremely intelligent. Saix remembered how he once prided himself on being able to keep such an unreadable, deadpan expression. Yet Zexion just walked right up to him, gave him an attitude, read him like a book and then offered… comfort?

He did hope this meant Zexion wouldn’t greet him by assuming he was going to talk to a planet though. The lack of ‘ability’ wasn’t as bothersome because he’d walked in here a few months ago in a haze for whatever reason. He didn’t lack the knowledge to do anything, his body simply was exhausted and adjusting to the change for him to be able to do more.

“So why do you think I would believe the moon to have sentience?”

“You didn’t talk much, you also stare a lot and well - with a gaze that intense I figured you were trying to intimidate it into talking. Does that usually work?”

Saix looked at Zexion in disbelief, there’s no way he was joking. Which made it both better and worse. As well as kind of endearing, in a weird way. In fact, Zexion could have just ignored him entirely now that he thinks about it. Yet he didn’t.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, Zexion having picked the book he’d been carrying back up and idly thumbing through it as he leaned on the bannister while Saix looked at the stars and found himself not questioning if this was some surreal dream.

He slowly wondered more about the illusionist, as cautious as he was, some part of him wanted to know more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, let's go!  
> Because originally I was intending to work on something entirely different but then thought I haven't written these two in so long it would be interesting to focus on their friendship/relationship since I have actually continue to work on how I portray them. Plus I low-key like to experiment with characters I may not have the best grasp on and just, see what happens.
> 
> These two may be somewhat out of character for the first chapter here only due to me jumping right into this and writing it. It was however very enjoyable to write. 
> 
> So yeah, I present to you a drabble that became a multiple chapter fic (with more chapters to exist in the near future)
> 
> Sidebar: May come back and tweak this chapter, as it's not beta'd and chances are I made a few mistakes. Nothing too bad but still.


End file.
